User blog:Love Robin/Velociraptor nublarensis
Velociraptor Nublarensis (also known as Achillobator in real life), or better known as Raptors, are a breed of velociraptors created by Dr. Henry Wu alongside InGen scientists for Jurassic Park. Many of them known being portrayed antagonistic, but some also proved to be a pure neutral beings whom prefer not to be involved with any confilcts. However, in every movie they appear in, there is always a death count, due to their aggressive predatory instincts. Because of the risks they present, they are still highly dangerous, and their violent survival methods usually guarantee them a role as a villainous, threatening force. Physical Appearance Unlike their extinct original breed counterparts, Velociraptor Mongoliensis and Velociraptor osmolskae, Velociraptor nublarensis considerably larger, having more reptillian appearance, and (excluding males) totally featherless. Their featherless nature were obviously brought controversies among the paleontologists both in real-life and in film, though fortunately, Henry Wu gave the logical explanations why their bodies lacks any feathers in the events of Jurassic World: The cloning attempts that also done on other dinosaurs were actually not a perfect success due to the required preserved DNA for cloning process has many gaps due to the million-years old preservation inside the ambers. Because of this, the scientists compensate this by closed the gaps with modern-day amphibian DNA (like from frog DNA) which succesfully fixed the raptors' damaged preserved DNA. However, once the raptors succesfully created via cloning, the DNA restoration attempts by mixing it with amphibian DNA reveals an unexpected side effect where the amphibian DNA inside them prevent them to grows feathers and therefore, giving them more reptilian appearance. Though named Velociraptor nublariensis by everyone in Jurassic Park franchise, their larger body suggested that instead using DNA from either Velociraptor Mongoliensis and/or Velociraptor osmolskae, they were cloned from the DNA of Achillobators, raptor species whom related with Velociraptors as all of them are eudromaeosauria, subgroup of Dromaeosauridae. Reason of this was likely due to when these raptors were cloned for the first time, Achillobators were once believed to be the same species of Velociraptors until being identified as separate but still related species by 1999. Behavior Film and Novel In the film and novel series (excluding the fourth film), raptors are portrayed as vicious, lethal, and completely hostile towards humans. Though they appeared to be instinctive predators, one must NEVER underestimate these dinosaurs nor start any conflict with them. They were smarter than their extinct counterpart due to living in modern era, and also more dangerous. When one looks on the raptor, the said raptor would just look back, as if in a standoff. Then the attack would come, not from the front, but from the flanks by other Raptors you wouldn't even know were there. The raptors would typically pounce on their prey and slash at the stomach with the retractable claw on the middle toe. Aside ambush, they can also playing with their prey's emotions for their advantage where their methods would be either used a dying prey as the bait or other kind of distractions that would get best on them. Though capable to working as a team during the hunt, raptors do not always get along, and were sometimes very anti-social towards each other. We see this in Jurassic Park when the raptors (one of them namely The Big One) snap at each other when they enter the kitchen, and then again in The Lost World when Sarah makes her escape whilst make them fight against each other by accident. In Jurassic Park III and Jurassic World, they were better in terms of attempt to stop the fighting in a more peaceful manner. Given that they are pack animals, this could just be their way of reinforcing the group pecking order. Similar to modern-day birds, Velociraptors communicate with one another through vocal calls. Though appeared to be savage, the attempts to taming them is possible if done since hatchlings. So far those whom capable in doing this was Owen. Towards Owen, they were loyal and obedient. However, they temporally ignored him and teamed up with the Indominus rex, though this was probably out of fear rather than respect. But later, after one of the raptors were killed during the ensuing conflict that snapped them from their errors, Blue had her survived pack members killed Hoskins and then spared Owen, Claire, and the kids as they surrounded them. She then approached Owen, purred contentedly and affectionately muzzled him as means to asked for forgiveness for her actions just as Indominus caught up with them. She then attacked Indominus, started a final battle that caused her pack members slain during the fight and being knocked out into submission. When recovered, Blue forming an alliance with veteran Tyrannosaurus named Rexy, which led the seemingly unbeatable hybrid onto Mosy's lagoon that allowed the lagoon's inhabitant to devour the hybrid for good. After the mosasaurus killed Indominus, Blue and Rexy exchanged a glance, and went their seperate ways. Blue wandered off into the jungle, never to be seen again. LEGO Jurassic World For LEGO Jurassic World which adapts the events from Jurassic Park until Jurassic World, many raptors are portrayed as antagonists much like in film and novels, but is more comedic with notable instance: *The Big One in film portrayed having dry sense of humor by drawing a smiley taunt on Alan before breaking the door in the reimagined events of Jurassic Park. *The pack of Velociraptor sornarensis (v.1) in the reimagined events of The Lost World: Jurassic Park more like a group of bullies due to them instead of pounches on the hunters, they instead stole their pants and backpacks where out of curiousity, plays a soccer and displayed remarkable skills even without any proper training. Another member of this raptor even pounches Sarah simply for took her hair and try it as a wig until she took her hair back. *The pack of Velociraptor sornarensis (v.2) in the reimagined events of Jurassic Park III even shown armed themselves with brooms as makeshift bo staff or similar weapons and instead murdered Udesky, they trapped the man with a telephone as the bait that led him propelled via a hidden catapult that tossed him onto a hidden cage, implies the knowledge of electronics. *Raptors in the reimagined events of Jurassic World also more comedic and for sake of family friendly manner of the game, instead many of them got killed, they just simply K.O.ed and recovered later: When these raptors turned against humans, Owen's quick actions caused them to be disoriented which made them got separated by Indominus Rex. Also, Charlie appeared to missed the final battle against I.Rex and when Blue and Rexy managed to kicked I-Rex onto Mosy whom devoured her, Charlie, along with the recovered Echo and Delta catch up with Blue not long after I-Rex were gone. Other example of their more comedic antagonism was Delta's punishment on Vic Hoskins was instead of killed, was rearranged into a merman mutant with pincher hands. **The raptors were does temporary became antagonists, though reasons why they turned against Owen was not out of fear: Here, Blue and her pack found that Indominus' motivations of evil acts was out of pain and loneliness due to her treatment and isolation. Whilst the raptors became pity on their targets, their judgements were so poor that they ended up taking the wrong choice by turned against humans, which made everything became worse. They eventually redeems by reflecting on their errors though. Powers and Abilitiies Raptors has all powers of their extinct counterparts, includes sickle claws, speed, agility, and strength. They also quite intelligence as they could scheming various plans to effectively killing preys and foes alike, includes setting up trap, stealth-killing, and ambush. Dealing the raptors in melee range is ill-advised, as their strength enable them to overpowered a full grown man with ease. In novel, a strong punch/blow with one of the raptors' forearms could lacerate a man. In novel, they have distributed nervous systems that giving them enhanced durablilty: According to Robert Muldoon, they don't die fast, even with a direct hit to the brain. And they're build solidly, thick ribs make a shot to the heart dicey, and they're difficult to cripple in the legs or hindquarters. Slow bleeders, slow to die. Variants *'Regular Velociraptor nublarensis': These raptors had brown skin, yellow eyes, and where strictly hierarchical, living under a dominant female, and having a rigid, violent pack system. Their intelligence was on par with a border collie, or even a primate, However, they where completely fearless, almost to a fault, recklessly attacking a dinosaurs that obviously larger and more dangerous than themselves like a Tyranosaurus rex. *'Velociraptor sornarensis (v.1)': Relatives of Velociraptor nublarensis whom became full-blown native of Isla Sorna, these Velociraptors posses tiger stripes, and unlike the nublar variant, they are rather dim-witted, clumsy, and ill-coordinated, wandering onto terracotta tiles and slipping over. They also violently attack one another, and hunt in mobs, mindlessly swarming on prey, using long grass to hide and ambush prey. *'Velociraptor sornaensis (v.2)': These where the most intelligent velociraptors in the franchise, rivaling primitive man nor their v.1 counterparts in spite of living in the same island. Having humans invade their island and kidnap their eggs, they hunted them across the island to reclaim their eggs. The males are dark purple, with white stripes and cream underbellies with red eyes, and stripes across their necks, and possessed quill knobs on their necks. The females were cream-colored with grey patches across them and oddly lacked the quills. *'Jurassic world Velociraptors': These raptor squad consisted of 4 velociraptors, named Charlie, Echo, Delta, and Blue. Each was hybridized with modern animals: Blue being part black throated African monitor lizard, Charlie is part green iguana, Delta has gecko DNA in her eyes and more bird DNA giving her quicker movements. The DNA added to Echo is not known, yet she posseses a scar on her face inflicted by Blue in a skirmish for dominance. However, they weren't true villains, but grey morality characters anti-heroes, as they redeeming themselves albeit only Blue whom survived in the end. Antagonistic Roles In the first three films, raptors are portrayed as the recurring antagonistic dinosaurs. *In the first film, there are actually eight raptors, but The Big One, the leader of the raptor pack, killed five unloyal raptors to gained dominance and murders Jophery. Then, when Dennis Nedry deactivated every single security system on the park to cover his escape and left the park to its destruction, The Big One and her minions later used this opportunity to escape and purged any humans they could find. But in the end, one of them is locked and freezes to death by Tim and Lex while the rest of the raptors, including the Big One are killed by Rexy. This is the only instance where these raptors portrayed as villains with obvious malicious intentions. *In the second film, the v.1 Isla Sorna raptors stalked the InGen hunters and killed them when they entered plains with high grass. Some of them stumbles upon Ian Malcolm and his companions. One of them ended up impaled by a debris and killed when Ian's daughter kicked it, while the rest are accidently provoked to fight against each other by Sarah. *In the third film, they held the least antagonistic role: A pack of raptors whom stalked upon Alan and his companions were turned out inadvertly provoked by Billy whom stole their eggs. They eventually spared the humans once they retrieved the eggs. *In fourth film, the raptors, namely Charlie, Echo, Delta, and Blue, are blackmailed by Indominus where the raptors ended up attacking ACU soldiers. During the chaos, Charlie was killed, enciting Blue's wrath where she was angry so much that she tried to attack Claire, Zach and Mitchell. After Delta killed Hoskins, the surviving raptors later redeemed themselves by fighting against Indominus though only Blue whom survived until the end. Gallery Film and Novel Jp 1 raptors.jpg Jp 3 raptors.png The lost world velociraptor.jpg Raptor squad looking up.jpg Snarling blue.jpg LEGO Jurassic World Lego-jurassic-world-02.jpg|The Big One in LEGO Jurassic World I-rex chat with Blue and co..gif|Blue and co. when chat with I-Rex Trivia *Among the known raptors in film, only The Big One whom have evil intentions behind her antagonistic acts. *Out of all the dinosaurs in the Jurassic Park franchise, the Velociraptor''s have caused the most human deaths, even more than ''T. rex. Conversely, no human character in the Jurassic Park franchise has been injured by a Velociraptor; victims were only killed in the movies. *Velociraptor Nublarensis is not the only cloned dinosaurs whom DNA gaps filled with modern day animals that made them different with their extinct counterpart. Dilophosaurus which featured in the film shown having powers to fires paralyzing venom from their mouth and revealing frilled neck as means to warn their foes where each powers were taken from modern-day spitting cobras and frilled lizards respectively.